This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus concerning straps for eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,075 to Tillstrom (the applicant of the present application) discloses an eyeglass strap retainer device which includes helical springs 34 and 36 for attaching to temple legs 16 and 18 of eyeglasses 12. (Tillstrom, FIG. 1, col. 3, ln. 47xe2x80x94col. 4, ln. 63). Tillstrom shows a terminal section 26 (in the form of a loop) of a strap 24 for attaching to a temple leg, such as 16. (Tillstrom, FIGS., 1, 2, col. 3, lns. 47-60). U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,075 to Tillstrom is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention in one or more embodiments is comprised of an apparatus for connecting a strap to a pair of eyeglasses. The apparatus may include first and second connection devices and first and second springs. Each connection device may have a loop, a first portion, and a second portion. Each first portion may be a metal clasp which secures the loop. Each second portion may be a flat plate which has a hole in it. The first and second ends of a strap can be inserted through the holes in the plate of the second portions of the first and second connection devices, respectively, and thereby attached to the respective connection devices. Each loop may be used to attach the respective connection device to a temple leg of a pair of eyeglasses. Each loop may be separate and distinct from the strap.
The first connection device and the second connection device may have identical structures and the first spring and the second spring may have identical structures. Therefore only the first connection device and the first spring will be described as follows. The first portion of the first connection device may have a width which is less than the inner diameter of a first portion of the first spring. However, the width of the first portion of the first connection device may have a width which is greater than the inner diameter of a second portion of the first spring, so that the first portion of the first connection device cannot be inserted into the second portion of the first spring. The first spring may have a helical shape.
In at least one embodiment of the present invention, the second portion of the first connection device can only fit inside the second portion of the first spring when the second portion of the first connection device is bent from an original state to an altered state. In addition, the second portion of the first connection device can be bent back to its original state to lock the first connection device onto the first spring.
The present invention in one or more embodiments also comprises a method comprising bending a portion of a first connection device from an original state so that the portion of the first connection device can fit into a first spring. The method may also include inserting the first connection device into the first spring, and bending the portion of the first connection device back to its original state so that the first connection device becomes locked onto the first spring. The method may further include attaching the first connection device to a first temple leg of a pair of eyeglasses, and inserting a first end of a strap through an opening of the portion of the first connection device.